She
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Con solo una mirada y una sonrisa de ella, hasta el peor día se vuelve el más perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**She

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece, lo demás es de la Meyer.

**Summary: Con solo una mirada y una sonrisa de ella, hasta el peor día se vuelve el más perfecto.**

**Nota: Para mi espo follable Lizjoo por su cumpleaños. Felicidadeeees amooooooor! Te deseo lo mejor del mundo y ya sabes que te amo una infinidad! ;)**

* * *

Glad.

Ha sido un pésimo día. No sabes si es por los cuatro días seguidos que has tenido llenos de problemas en la oficina, o porque la estúpida secretaria te tiró el café encima cuando intentaba coquetear contigo, o si fue un mal día desde el comienzo, porque simplemente no despertaste a su lado. Sí, sabes que es la última opción.

Desde que la conociste, ella ha sido tu cura para el mal humor, para no sentir tristeza, para sobrellevar el fastidio causado por el trabajo, incluso lo ha sido para curar la gripe. No sabes cómo exactamente. Estás casi seguro que esa chica posee poderes mágicos, y muy increíbles debes admitir. Cuando creías que no había luz, que ya no había mas esperanza para ti; ella te hiso darte cuenta de todo lo contrario. Porque fue ella quien devolvió la sonrisa a tu rostro, quien llenó de mariposas tu estómago.

Una sonrisa se dibuja inconsciente en tus labios al recordar la primera vez que la conociste. Jasper, tu amigo de la infancia le dio Retweet a BellaJoo; había mencionado algo sobre una broma pero la verdad tú no pusiste mucha atención al tweet. Lo que atrapó tu mirada, fue la hermosa chica en el avatar. No dudaste en darle follow, y ahora le das gracias a la tecnología porque de alguna manera te la puso en el camino.

La conoces tan bien que sabes lo que te dirá al llegar junto a ella. En cuanto escuche el sonido de las llaves, se asomará con una hermosa sonrisa, correrá hacia ti rodeando tu cuello con sus brazos y se perderán en un apasionante beso. Bueno, en esta ocasión no podrá pararse ni mucho menos correr, pero de todas maneras el amoroso recibimiento será el mismo.

Solo de pensar en sus grandes ojos chocolate, su blanco rostro adornado por el sonrojo característico que la invade al verte y sus deliciosos labios rojos, te entran las prisas por llegar a tu destino. Pisas un poco más el acelerador, pero tan pronto como lo haces, vuelves a levantar el pie con suavidad. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti, todos los días al salir de casa te repite que tengas cuidado en la carretera, que no manejes muy rápido y que seas prudente. Sientes que si no lo haces, la estás traicionando. Así que te conformas con los 90 km/h.

A pesar de que su sola presencia te llena de felicidad, ella sabrá que ha sido un día pesado. Tienes que empezar a pensar en las pobres excusas que le vas a dar, ahora más que nunca, no quieres que se preocupe. En ese momento en su frente se forma un fina arruguita, te tomará de la mano y (en circunstancias normales) te diría "Anda, guapo. Vayamos a follar". Ambos reirán y la llevarías cargando hasta la habitación. Definitivamente amas sus remedios.

El semáforo cambia de rojo a verde, la fila de coches avanza; das vuelta a la esquina y por fin llegas. No te gusta la idea de llegar con una fea mancha de café, y menos si recuerdas la razón del porqué la tienes, pero tampoco quieres perder una hora más yendo a cambiarte. Las puertas se abren y el frio olor a desinfectante inunda tus fosas nasales. Ella debe de estar harta. Te acercas al amplio mostrador de caoba, saludas y firmas los papeles necesarios. Recorres el corto pasillo hasta el elevador y oprimes con firmeza el número seis, subes y esperas con ansias el llegar al piso donde se encuentran. Las puertas de abren y caminas hacia su habitación agarrando con seguridad el gran ramo de rosas que compraste al salir del trabajo.

Escuchas un suave llanto, como si ya te estuviera dando la bienvenida, y también algunos susurros impregnados de amor. No tocas la puerta, quieres sorprenderla. Despacio vas empujando la puerta, hasta que puedes asomarte para encontrarte con la imagen más hermosa que nunca habías visto.

"No llores, cariño. Papá no debe tardar en llegar" le dice Bella al pequeño ser que tiene entre sus brazos.

Un sonoro suspiro se te escapa, haciendo inevitable que se de cuenta de tu presencia. Te acercas y te sientas junto a ella con delicadeza. Besas la pequeña frentecita de tu bebé y los suaves labios de tu esposa. La miras algunos segundos a los ojos, y ahí está, la arruguita aparece. Solo que está vez te mira como disculpándose.

"Lo siento, amor. No creo que podamos hacerlo en el hospital". Ríes, no te importa si tienes que esperar hasta que tu hija cumpla quince años, lo único que deseas es tener a la razón de tu existencia siempre a tu lado.

* * *

**Corto y demasiado fluff para mi espo, pero que creen? Hay otra versión! Y aunque ya está lista, es probable que le agregue lemmon! ;D La otra versión se las subo mañana, vale?**

**Mientras tanto, espero que –aunque sea un poquitín- le haya gustado a MI Liz (Si gente, es MÍA y SOLO MÍA), no soy una escritora nada buena, pero sabes que fue con todo mi corazón :) Te amo!**

**Reviews? *puppy eyes***

Twitter: **DessieCBWC**


	2. The moment of the day

She

**Disclaimer: Solo la trama me pertenece, lo demás es de la señora Meyer :)**

**Summary: ****Con solo una mirada y una sonrisa de ella, hasta el peor día se vuelve el más perfecto.**

* * *

**The moment of the day**

Ha sido un pésimo día. No sabes si es por los cuatro días seguidos que has tenido llenos de problemas en la oficina, o porque la estúpida secretaria te tiró el café encima cuando intentaba coquetear contigo, o si fue un mal día desde el comienzo, porque simplemente saliste de casa sin recibir un beso de buenos días; no querías despertarla. Sí, sabes que es la última opción.

Desde que la conociste, ella ha sido tu cura para el mal humor, para no sentir tristeza, para sobrellevar el fastidio causado por el trabajo, incluso lo ha sido para curar la gripe. No sabes cómo exactamente. Estás casi seguro que esa chica posee poderes mágicos, y muy increíbles debes admitir. Cuando creías que no había luz, que ya no había mas esperanza para ti; ella te hiso darte cuenta de todo lo contrario. Porque fue ella quien devolvió la sonrisa a tu rostro, quien llenó de mariposas tu estómago.

Una sonrisa se dibuja inconsciente en tus labios al recordar la primera vez que la conociste. Todo un hecho fortuito e irónico, si recuerdas lo renuente que estabas cuando tus compañeros te sugirieron abrir una cuenta en twitter para mantenerse comunicados. Ese día, Jasper, tu amigo de la infancia le dio Retweet a BellaJoo; había mencionado algo sobre una broma pero la verdad tú no pusiste mucha atención al tweet. Lo que atrapó tu mirada, fue la hermosa chica en el avatar. No dudaste en darle follow, y ahora le das gracias a la tecnología porque de alguna manera te la puso en el camino.

La conoces tan bien que sabes lo que te dirá al llegar a casa. En cuanto escuche el sonido de las llaves, se asomará con una hermosa sonrisa, correrá hacia ti rodeando tu cuello con sus brazos y se perderán en un apasionante beso. Quizá empiecen en el sofá o posiblemente en la alfombra, eso no importa mucho, sabes que en el lugar donde la tomes, será igual de maravilloso.

Solo de pensar en sus grandes ojos chocolate, su blanco rostro adornado por el sonrojo característico que la invade al verte y sus deliciosos labios rojos, te entran las prisas por llegar a tu destino. Pisas un poco más el acelerador, pero tan pronto como lo haces, vuelves a levantar el pie con suavidad. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti, todos los días al salir de casa te repite que tengas cuidado en la carretera, que no manejes muy rápido y que seas prudente. Sientes que si no lo haces, la estás traicionando. Así que te conformas con los 90 km/h.

A pesar de que su sola presencia te llena de felicidad, ella sabrá que ha sido un día pesado. Tienes que empezar a pensar en las pobres excusas que le vas a dar. En ese momento en su frente se forma un fina arruguita, te tomará de la mano y te diría "Anda, guapo. Vayamos a follar". Ambos reirán y la llevarías cargando hasta la habitación. Definitivamente amas sus remedios.

El semáforo cambia de rojo a verde, la fila de coches avanza sobre la avenida principal; das vuelta a la esquina y un par de bloques después, por fin llegas. Aparcas el auto junto a la acera, tomas el maletín y te diriges con ansias a tu _hogar. _Sacas las llaves del bolsillo derecho del pantalón (perfectamente planchado por tu esposa), la introduces en la ranura y la haces girar. Para cuando cierras la puerta tras de ti, puedes escuchar sus pasos avanzando desde la cocina hasta la sala.

"Hola, amor" te saluda con una bella sonrisa. Avanza con pasos largos y presurosos hacia ti, de inmediato rodea tu cuello con sus delgados brazos y parándose de puntas, se acerca para depositar un lento y exquisito beso.

"Mmm…" gimes de satisfacción.

"¿Te gusta?" te pregunta. Se aleja un poco y se agacha para tomar el maletín y colocarlo en la silla que está a un lado.

"Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de ser recibido de esta manera" le respondes.

"¿Cómo te fue? ¿Trabajaste mucho?". Sus manos acarician tus mejillas y hace una especie de masaje en el arco del cuello. Te encojes de hombros y contestas.

"Me fue bien, cielo". Sus ojos se entre cierran y sí, la arruguita se hace presente. Su expresión se suaviza y menea despacio su cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Edward?", un resoplido sale de tu boca y bajas un poco la mirada, señalando la mancha de café en tu camisa.

"Déjame adivinar… la zorra que tienes por secretaria". Su boca está fruncida hacia un lado y la arruguita ahora no es tan pequeña. Pones tu dedo justo ahí en medio de sus cejas intentando borra esa expresión. "Perdón. Quise decir, tu finísima secretaria" dice con un bufido. Sabes que está celosa (aunque no tiene porqué) y eso te causa cierta gracia.

"Sí, fue Lauren. Digamos que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues hubo un par de problemas por ahí, pero ya todo está resuelto"

"Hum. Sé como aliviar la tensión. Anda guapo, vayamos a follar", responde con una sonrisa traviesa.

La coges de la cintura y la jalas hacia ti para volverla a besar. Sientes sus dedos enroscándose entre tu cabello y tus grandes manos se plantan en su cadera, subiendo por su cintura y después acariciando sus pechos. La escuchas jadear, y el sonido te gusta tanto que metes las manos bajo su blusa de algodón y sigues con tus caricias.

"Edward…" gime. Tus manos descienden a sus glúteos y la levantas, haciendo que ella envuelva tu cintura con sus piernas. Siguen besándose, separándose de vez en cuando únicamente para tomar aire. No fue en la sala ni en la cocina; ésta vez no pudiste avanzar más, así que la sientas sobre la mesita del recibidor, ahí donde colocaste las llaves que ahora se encuentran en el piso. Sus dedos ágilmente desabotonan tu camisa, tú haces exactamente lo mismo con sus vaqueros, para luego quitarle su blusa y el sostén. Tu boca baja y succiona con avidez sus suaves montes. Tu pantalón no puede estar más apretado, así que con cierto pesar retrocedes. Después de desabrochar tu pantalón y bajarlo de un tirón junto con los bóxers, te encargas de deshacerte de la ropa que le queda a Bella.

Al minuto siguiente, están perfectamente unidos. Te mueves con cuidado dentro de ella, tus manos recorren todo su glorioso cuerpo, y tus labios nunca abandonan su piel. No sabes exactamente como describir la sensación, solo puedes pensar que es lo mas maravilloso que el ser humano puede experimentar. Sudas, tu cuerpo está demasiado acalorado, y sin embargo sientes como si una brisa fresca los rodeara. Su cuerpo vibra bajo el tuyo y tu miembro se agita en respuesta, juntos llegan al clímax.

Esa sensación de total amor y paz que te invade al final, y el tener frente a ti a la razón de tu existencia, es justo lo que necesitas para que hasta el peor día, se convierta en el más perfecto.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda… Ahí lo tienen, segunda versión. Lo que trato de explicar con esto, es que siempre tenemos a alguien especial que tiene la capacidad de alegrarnos el día, aún si nos fue pésimo; y cuando es así, no importa cómo la conocimos ni donde. Mi espo Liz, es algo así x3 Con un *se la folla* me hace el día! xDDD**

**Vale, espero que les haya gustado y… que dejen reviews :3**

**Twitter: DessieCBWC**


End file.
